This invention relates generally to electricity metering, and more particularly, to a programmable microcomputer based electricity meter having enhanced configurability.
Electronic electricity meters for metering multi-phase services typically include a digital signal processor (DSP) and a microcomputer. Certain functions and operations are separately performed in the DSP and microcomputer. By dividing the functionality between the DSP and microcomputer, communications of data and commands must be provided between the DSP and microcomputer. Such an architecture is complex.
In addition, such meters typically are programmed to perform certain functions. Although the meters are upgradeable, the types of upgrades that can be performed are limited to the tables and functions prestored in the meter. In addition, and in the past, increased functionality typically was a trade-off to cost. That is, adding functionality to the meter typically resulted in adding significant costs to the meter.
It would therefore be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for inexpensively upgrading an electronic electricity meter. It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for upgrading an electronic electricity meter that are not limited to tables and functions prestored in the meter.